The Lost Work
by HaZaMaBla
Summary: Kat, Hale, and a new character, Abigail, embark on an adventure to find the lost works of W.A. Mozart. Rated T because I don't know where it is going yet. Couple: Kat/Hale and maybe someone new for the new Abigail.
1. Abigail the Finder

**This is rated T just to be safe, because I don't know where it is going. All copyright goes to Ally Carter, but the new character, Abigail, is all mine. I did not copy her from anywhere (to the best of my knowledge) I hope you like it and any suggestions/compliments/reviews would be great! Thank you!**

**(P.S. No POV, it is in third person)**

"Hello Katarina." A girl about two years older than Kat stepped out of the misty shadows. "It's um," she paused, "_nice_ to meet you."

Kat's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to place the girl in front of her. "Who-"

"And of course dear W-" She stopped as the boy standing next to Kate shook his head curtly. "Oh right. Ha-ale." The girl drew out the 'a' as she said his name, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He returned it with a nod. "Missed you?" She tried.

Kat could feel her temper rising. Who_ was _this girl and how did she know Hale…and his real name. "Who are you?" Kat kept her tone even and calm as the words left her mouth.

Oh of course! We've not yet met, Miss Bishop." Kat flinched as the girl said her last name. "I am Abigail…" She stopped before saying her last name. "Abigail. I am Abigail." She repeated with a look of confusion on her face as she glanced at Hale.

Kat stopped to take in Abigail's appearance. Olive skin, Spanish skin, to match her slightly off accent. She had dark brown eyes and long, volumous, wavy hair that matched her eyes. It was what many Spanish women and girls looked like, but her beauty was somehow different. She was almost Hale's height of six feet and though she had little to no makeup on her skin was flawless. She had a tiny nose, much like Hale's, and delicate hands with a perfect manicure. She was dressed modestly for someone of her age and beauty and had a certain mystery about her. Or maybe Kat just felt that way because of her knowing _way_ too much about Kat. All in all she was basically a Spanish version of Barbie and Kat was sure she could snap a few of her bones at moments notice if needed."

"Kat?" Hale spoke.

Kat snapped out of her scrutinizing daze. "Spain?" She asked on the women's accent.

"Maybe, among something else? I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it."

"European, but I wasn't sure."

"Do you know where?" Silence. "France, darling, France."

Kat wanted to ask how someone with such a strong Spanish accent could have any French in her, but decided against it.

"How do you know about me?"

"Hale." Was all she said.

"How do you know Hale?"

Abigail chuckled but ignored the question.

"Who is she Hale, why is she here?" Kat didn't appreciate being left out of the loop.

"Well she wasn't invited, but if I didn't know better. I'd think she was here to help." Was Hale's answer, ignoring the first part of the question.

"Help?"

"Help."

"Help…we don't need it."

"Sorry to interrupt, but maybe I'm not here to help?"

"But you are." Hale snapped.

"Well it _is_ the lost work of W.A. Mozart. I mean the work's name, _Unsichtbarer und verloren_, literally translates to "Hidden and Lost". It's as if Mozart _wanted _it to be forgotten. Or as if he knew…" She trailed off. "Anyways though, while you _are_ thieves, it might take longer for someone who steals things for a living to find it, than for someone like me to find it."

"Well what are you?" Kat snapped at her.

"I, dear Kat, am me. That's all I need."

"Well I'm _me_!" Kat raised her voice. Hale put a hand on hers to calm her down.

"She already knows where it is." Hale said calmly.

"Germany. The Wittums Palace to be exact. Even I thought it would be in Salzburg, where he was born. But it somehow happened to land in the Wittums' place."

"So a small little palace in Germany, probably not very heavily guarded?" Kat assumed.

"You'd think not, but try again. And remember that it is not all that meets the eye. There's oodles of cameras and guards everywhere. All security is hidden though, because German visitors do not like their own palace to be scrutinized that way. Plus, it is somewhere _below_ the basement. In a room that only the current owner of the building and Anna Amalia's ancestors know about."  
>"Anna Am-"<p>

"The princess or duchess…can't remember, who used to live in the palace."

"So this is going to be harder than it looks? Which is always hard, but it could always turn out to be an easy job. After all, we did rob the Henley." Kat said smugly.

"But it is in Germany, not posh England. Germans don't mess around. I'm sure the English don't either, but then again, two teenagers walked out the front door with a valuable painting without them knowing."

"So…" Kat looked at Hale.

"So I think I'm in. And I think that Abigail should come with us." Hale replied.

"What!" Kat paused and considered her options, then reconsidered. "Fine. I suppose it will help."

"Wonderful." Abigail said.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Kat asked.

"I can call in a jet tonight."

"Fine then, it's settled. We leave tonight; stake out the Wittums Palace tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Abigail and Hale said together.

"Now let's get inside shall we?" Abigail asked.

The three walked out of the Austrian snow and into the nearby lodge. All the while Hale had his jacket on Kat and his arm around her shoulders.


	2. Related

Thank you for reading. Copyright goes to Ally Carter and Disney – Hyperon. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. I will try and update as much as possible but I am getting busy this coming month. Enjoy! Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Kat in it. Sorry it's a bit boring. It will get better though! I'm trying to explain who Abigail is though, without giving _too_ much away.

Hale heard the hotel door shut and steps clicking towards him on the hotel tile, the familiar footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"Why are you here Ab?" Hale's masculine voice rang through the room.

"I wanted to talk."

"No. Why are you _here_."

"Oh. Well, I heard you were here in Austria, so I came looking. I haven't seen you in a while you know." Her voice was clear and had no trace of any accent except for a Californian one. "And so I went looking for you…and well…you know how good I am at _finding_ things."

There was silence for a moment, then the sound of the springs on a bed squeaking under pressure of Abigail sitting next to Hale. "I don't see why I can't tell Katarina my last name or your first name for that matter. I don't see why I have to wear this ridiculous disguise. She must think I'm your _ex_ or something. She seems very jealous. What _is_ going on between you two?"

"Nothing, but…"

"But what?"

"But I might like her."

"Well duh. You're a duo aren't you?"

"Not all the time…but I don't mean like that. I mean I might _really _like her. And not just as a friend or an associate or a second person in my _duo_."

"Ooh. I see. Well you should go for it."

"I can't."

"You're crazy so I am not even going to ask why not."

Hale chuckled. "Thanks."

"Anyday…"

"That a top notch accent you had out there. I thought you were just going to come in with nothing."

"I may not be a thief…or a spy…or anything else special for that matter, but I know the 'family' business and I know what daddy does and who works for him and I can figure things out on my own."

"Why did you go with French and Spanish?" Hale asked aimlessly.

"Because I couldn't nail the Spanish accent. But I wanted to be Spanish… but I knew Katarina would see through it. She's too smart…and pretty."

Hale blushed despite himself. He quickly changed the subject back, "How did you work that out with your hair. And your skin. It's…darker."

"Spray tan. Wig."

"Thought so. I thought Kat might see through it. But then _I_ saw you and I thought you had dyed your hair or something."

"Dyed _what?_" She asked him.

"I-. Um." Hale said almost nervously. "Sorry."

"No don't be. It's no secret I have cancer. I'm proud of it baby!"

"You shouldn't be coming with us. You should be back in the hospital. Your too vulnerable out here, unprotected."  
>"I have you right? And besides I wanted to have fun. I don't want to stay cooped up in the hospital the rest of my life!"<p>

"I don't want you to get hurt though Abby."

"Please. I'm a big girl now. I'm not that little girl you used to know."

Hale rolled his eyes. "You should probably take the wig off now…isn't it itchy?"

"No…I put this glue on it so it would stay on. And it isn't coming off." She tugged at it cautiously, as if it were going to tumble of her pale head. "And besides…I like looking normal."

"You look beautiful any way. With or without hair."  
>"<em>Stop getting all mushy with me<em>! For goodness' sake. I'm your _sister._ Get _over_ yourself." She pushed him off of the bed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hale got up to see who it was. "Can I come in?" Kat stood outside.

"_Shit." _ Hale turned around. "Do you think she heard us?"

"I don't get why she can't know that _I'm your si-"_ Abigail raised her voice so Kat could hear the secret but Hale pushed his hand against her mouth before she could say "sister".

"She wouldn't like that I haven't told her. She would like that I lied. And I don't want her to think that I don't trust…it's just that I never told her because I didn't want to put you in danger."

Another knock. Hale turned. "_Danger? _Goodness Hale! She's your _best friend_. Practically your lover!" Hale blushed. "I would not be in _any _danger and just for the record…or no. Just to _tell_ you…_notify_ your brainless little boy head…yourstill. Lying. To. Her. Now…I don't know about me. But I wouldn't like that." She smirked as she went to the door that connected her room to Hale's and Hale's room to Kat's. She quickly opened it and slipped through it into her dark room.

Hale sighed. "Hale? Are you in there?"

"Yeah." He yelled. "Sorry. One second." He shoved his suitcase under the bed and threw anything amiss into the bathroom." He ran back to the door and opened it.

When he opened the door Kat's eyes were wide and wondering. "Did I hear Abigail in here?" She looked around.

"No!" He said to quickly.

Her eyes landed on the unlocked door to Abigail's room.

"Yes she was. Don't lie to me."

Hale smirked that Hale smirk. "Why you care? You jealous?"  
>"No!" Kat said to quickly with a blush.<p>

"Uh-huh." Hale nodded. "What's up?"

"I have something to ask you. I just…I cant see why you can't tell me who this Abigail girl is and why she knows to much about me! I know everything about you and it's frusterating that this girl is suddenly part of our…_trio_ I suppose. I just want to know who she is. I think I deserve that at least."

"Why do you want to know…_Kat."_

_ "_Just tell me who sh-."

Kat was interrupted as Hale's lips pressed against hers. She blushed, but kissed back.

She almost forgot her intent for coming as he pulled away, but stayed stoic. "Who. Is. She. Tell me who she is, or I don't do the job."

"Kat…I can't tell you. You'd hate me." Hale said seriously.

"Fine." Kat turned on her heel and left the room to pack her bags by herself.


	3. Together

**Thank you for reading everybody! I hope you like it so far. I'm going to try and put up two chapters every day (depending on what I'm doing…I am going to vacation for the next two weeks so if there aren't frequent updates I am terribly sorry) I am working on another story which is a crossover between Heist Society and Gallagher Girls and I haven't uploaded it yet (as of June 26, 2011 at 1:30 pm) but once its up I hope you read it and like it! By the way, when I say I want to upload two chapters a day, this could mean one chapter from this and one chapter from the crossover. I hope you like both though and I hope you like this one. I own nothing, it all goes to Ally Carter and Disney – Hyperon.**

Hale slumped down to the floor on the wall of his room.

Kat slammed her door shut as she took long strides to the balcony doors in her room.

Abigail flipped through the stations on the TV, wondering if she should talk to Kat.

There was a light knock on the door. "By all means! Whoever it is, feel free to traipse in. I've nothing better to do!" Kat snapped through the door, immediately regretting it, seeing as it could be any number of workers from the hotel.

A small face peeked in. That small nose, delicate hands, Starbucks-Vanilla-Frappuccino-From-Safeway-Colored-Skin, dark hair, and dark eyes that she had seen earlier that day peeked into her room. "Oh. Hi." She said, unenthusiastically.

"Hey. Are you OK?"

"Why ever would I not be?"

"I heard you yelling in Hale's room…and I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine really."

"OK. Well, we're leaving the hotel in 15 minutes, are you almost ready? Do you need help?"

"I'm not coming with you two."

"What? Why not?" Kat was silent as Abigail shut the door and inched her way closer. "Is it because of me?"

Kat was silent again, but not because she was ignoring the five foot ten girl behind her, but because she was thinking. It wasn't really her fault, she thought. "No." Was all she said.

But Abigail had sensed her hesitation. "Kat, you're a clever girl, a smart and beautiful girl," Kat turned away before she blushed, "And you shouldn't let anyone hold you back. You _know_ you want to look for that work. You _know_ it would be equivalent to the Henley robbery, because it is so valueable."

"No, it isn't because of you Abigail. It's Hale. Hale lied to me. And I don't like when anyone lies to me, but I can't stand when Hale lies to me. I already don't know a whole ton about him, and he's my best friend, but when he goes around lying to me, it ticks me off. Because at the end of the day, all the teasing, the smirks I get from him, and all cheek he has, when he lies to me, I don't tolerate it, because that is the worst thing of all. And the trouble is, I think I like him. I mean _really_ like him." Kat stopped abrubtly. She didn't want to pour her heart out to this girl, who she didn't even know about.

"Lying…" Abigail muttered under her breath. "So you heard…"

"Heard what? I've heard a lot and I still don't know a lot."  
>"You know…that Hale and I…we're…well. I don't know if I will get in trouble for this or not but we're…"<p>

"_Together?" _Kat blurted out, then immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh god no!" Both girls stood there blushing.

In the silence, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kat yelled. They heard the clicking of a card opening the door.

Hale stepped in and stopped when he saw Abigail. "Oh. Sorry. I'll just go now?"

"No. It's OK." Kat sighed. Hale closed the door and walked to the girls. "Tell me now Hale, or I leave on the next flight out of here."

Hale new she was serious and he didn't want to lie anymore, but he knew after knowing Kat for all these years and not telling her about this, she would be pissed. And after knowing Kat's attitude all these years, she might just as well get on the next plane out.

"She's…"

"Yes Hale?"

"She's my sister."

Kat stood there, shocked. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal. They weren't dating. They weren't ex-s. She wasn't his mom…so why was she so angry? The gears started spinning in her head. Color contacts, wig, too dark spray tan, fake accent, same face as Hale though…how had she been tricked so easily into believing these people? She felt as though she didn't even know Hale anymore.

"I…" Kat started to say something but it felt as if something were lodged in her throat and she couldn't speak. She sat down on the bed instead.

"Happy Kitty Kat?" Hale said softly, without the usual tease tone in it.

"Yeah." Was all Kat said.

"Are you going to come…?" Hale asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Kat said as she laid down on the cushiony bed. "Yeah." She repeated.

"I'm sorry." Hale tried.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. We'll talk later though."

"Bye Kat." Abigail inched towards the door in the uncomfortable situation talking with her native Californian accent. "See you on the plane." She said as she stepped into the hallway.

"See ya." Kat whispered to herself.

"Kat, I'm sorry. It just never seemed relevant."

"Your always with my family Hale. _My_ family. And we have accepted you into my family. Yet you forget to tell us all the little fact of your sister. We know about your multi-trillionaire parents, but what does that matter. You have a sister. A normal one, who doesn't seem to care about getting a private jet to impress a girl. She seems normal. And please explain to me, _why, _you wouldn't tell me about this? It doesn't even matter that much. Maybe we could be friends. I still don't understand why she's here…but she seems like loads of help, and nice…I supposed. So she could join us in jobs…but you didn't tell me about her."

"She can't come with us. She might be coming with us to Germany, but she can't help anymore than coming with us."

"Why not?" Kat asked.

Hale hesitated. "See this is what I mean Hale! You keep holding things back! I'm not going to turn around and stab you in the back. I'm your friend. No matter how much you've been taught _not_ to trust, you can trust me. I'm. Your. Friend."

"I know Kat and I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know…" Hale said meekly.

Kat had never seen him like this before. She didn't know what to do, so all she did was lean and kiss him. Like she never had before. She let all her anger out in that one kiss, all her feelings. She felt vulnerable. As he kissed her back her hands reached around his neck and his fell to her waist. "I'm sorry." He breathed out. Kat didn't say anything, she just kissed back with all she had. She loved this kid, not matter what he had done to her, and in that moment, she knew what she had to do.


End file.
